Deseo de cosas imposibles
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [Post-anime] Compartían no solo la misión de encontrar a las reencarnaciones de sus seres amados. Sino también el sentimiento de anhelar algo con todas sus fuerzas y no poder tenerlo. ¿A qué llevaría todo eso?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

_**Notitas: **__El Fic participa en el reto "Era Sengoku–Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"_

_Lo que me tocó fue lo siguiente: Era actual/Primavera: Comunidad, letras y Luz._

_**Agradecimientos: **__A mi querida Beta Claudia Gazziero por corregir este desastre, darme la sugerencia del título, darme ánimos y muchas cosas más: 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles<strong>

**I**

_Comunidad_

¿Hace cuánto qué trataba de seguir con su vida? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos meses —y años— había esperado para que el pozo se abriera de nuevo y le permitiera volver al Sengoku para ver a sus amigos otra vez. De hecho, ya hasta empezaba a tratar de seguir una vida normal en la época que le correspondía, aunque era muy difícil.

Observó por la ventana del autobús que había rentado su clase; iban camino a una comunidad rural para entrevistar a algunas personas sobre sus vidas. Como era _primavera, _habían aprovechado las bondades del clima, además era genial no tener que llevar ropa en exceso —como en el invierno—.

Todos en el bus estaban ocupados haciendo algo, desde leer un libro, escuchar música, conversar y un sinfín de actividades para matar el tiempo en un largo, muy largo viaje. Kagome no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas actividades y se negaba a hacerlo, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana el cielo azul.

¡Oh, el cielo! ¡Cuántos recuerdos le traía ese cielo resplandeciente! O mejor dicho, ¿cuántos no podía construir por estar en esa época?

¿Quién podría culparla por estar con ese estado de ánimo? Para cualquier persona soportar todo eso podía ser un verdadero desafío. ¡Le habían quitado parte importante de su vida! Sus amigos eran completamente irremplazables y los extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso, ¿quién podía atreverse a decirle que dejará ese decadente estado de ánimo y solo sonriera? Posiblemente, alguien que no conocía su historia, pero para los que la conocían sí la comprendían.

Después de muchas, muchas horas —las suficientes como para que la chica durmiera lo necesario—, llegaron finalmente a su destino. Todo el lugar era hermoso: parecía sacado de una época completamente distinta.

La vegetación ante ellos era hermosa; el pasto verde parecía ser cuidado a diario. Además, había muchos muchos árboles, lo suficientes como para que algunas personas que llevaban gorras se las quitaran de inmediato.

Habían parado cerca de un templo y unos aprovecharon para darle gracias a Kami por haberlos hecho llegar con bien. Otros —como Kagome— empezaron a caminar para acabar rápidamente con la tarea que les correspondía y poder descansar. Poco a poco fueron llegando hasta las primeras casas del pueblo para realizar las entrevistas, y los jóvenes se abalanzaron con sus cuadernos para obtener respuestas. Las familias reían y aceptaban responder —aunque otros se negaban— y hasta los invitaban a comer.

¡Oh, un ambiente agradable!

A pesar de eso, hubo muchos estudiantes que siguieron caminando hasta encontrar adentrarse más en el pueblo y completar su tarea. Kagome siguió y siguió caminando, sentía que algo la llamaba a un lugar en especial: un lugar completamente alejado de los demás. Sus piernas parecían mandarse solas, avanzaban como si conocieran ese lugar, aunque era descabellado creer algo así.

Paró de repente cuando escuchó un movimiento a su alrededor y sintió una presencia demoniaca. Se obligó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, era imposible que un Yōkai estuviera en esa zona… y en ese tiempo. Vio una vez más a su alrededor buscando a _alguien, p_ero no vio nada. Nerviosa, se dio media vuelta y se dijo a sí misma que se estaba volviendo loca.

Posteriormente, avanzó hasta las primeras casas que encontró para terminar ese estúpido formulario: era hora de entrevistar personas.

Pero… ¿en serio se estaba volviendo loca? Yo, sinceramente, creo que no. Nunca he conocido a una sola sacerdotisa que sienta la presencia de alguien y se equivoque.

**II**

_Letras_

Sus manos se movían con rapidez sobre la hoja blanca, llenando todo lo que las personas le comentaban respecto a lo que a ella le había tocado preguntar.

Habían sido muy amables con ella e incluso le habían ofrecido vasos de agua, comida, ¡y hasta hospedaje! Pero ella había negado casi a todo —solamente había aceptado un poco de comida y agua, ya que la suya se le había olvidado—. Lo demás había transcurrido normalmente: preguntas por responder, respuestas y uno que otro chiste o alguna anécdota por parte de las personas mayores.

Salió de la última casa y se sintió feliz de finalmente terminar su trabajo, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo. Así que, guardando su trabajo, se dispuso a explorar la zona.

Mejor dicho, no fue a explorar la zona, simplemente regresó al lugar dónde había sentido _esa_ presencia; algo muy dentro de sí le decía que tenía que ir ahí y descubrir quién merodeaba en ese lugar sin ser descubierto. La razón era muy fácil: si era un Yōkai, significaba que había sobrevivido todos esos siglos hasta esa época y —si tenía suerte— tal vez conociera a sus amigos y le podría decir que pasó con todos ellos. Quería saber si habían muerto cómo y por qué… y qué habían hecho luego de que ella se marchara.

Caminó cada vez más y más rápido hasta que terminó corriendo hasta el lugar. Cuando llegó, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, pero nada. ¡Absolutamente nada ni nadie! Se sintió decepcionada, casi podía haber apostado su vida a que ese día tendría finalmente respuestas, pero se había equivocado.

¿O no?

Volteó de repente, dándose cuenta de qué algo se movía en la lejanía: algo _blanco_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a correr en esa dirección, no quería perderle la pista a lo que acaba de ver. ¿Podía ser su día de suerte? ¿Kami podría finalmente sonreírle? Siguió corriendo e ignorando el dolor de sus piernas por no haber calentado antes y su respiración agitada, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta dónde había visto la cosa blanca. Se sintió frustrada al no ver nada.

Deseó —en verdad— gritar una maldición al cielo y tirarse al piso como una niña pequeña llorando porque Kami estaba siendo muy injusto con ella, pero se controló a tiempo.

Solo se atrevió a decir unas palabras: —Sé qué estás ahí…

Bien, ese había sido un intentó realmente desesperado de hacer que alguien saliera de su escondite, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si realmente había alguien escondido esa era la única forma. —¿Por qué no sales? ¿Tienes miedo? —dijo burlonamente—. Vamos, ¿le tienes miedo a una sacerdotisa?

—Tonterías.

Sí, su plan había dado resultado. Hubiera gritado un _«¡Oh sí!»_ si no hubiera reconocido el tono de voz.

¡Ese maldito tono de voz!

¿Cómo iba a obtener respuestas de _él_? Se preguntó al ver a Sesshōmaru frente a ella, estaba igual a como Kagome lo recordaba. No había cambiado de vestimenta y su rostro seguía siendo joven. Estaba perdida si consideraba la opción de qué él le dijera algo.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ansiosa, aunque cómo se lo había imaginado, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Él simplemente miró al cielo y olfateó un poco, como si buscara a alguien. Respiró profundo y se atrevió a decir—: ¿Sabes lo que paso con InuYasha y los demás?

Los labios del Yōkai se abrieron un poco para decir algo y una pequeña chispa de esperanza nació en Kagome.

**III**

_Luz_

Silencio.

Sesshōmaru —que parecía que iba a decir algo— se quedó completamente callado y volvió a mirar el cielo, ignorándola completamente.

—Sesshōmaru, por favor —rogó con un nudo en la garganta. Ella necesitaba saber qué había pasado con todos sus amigos y principalmente con InuYasha—. ¡Por favor! —insistió—. ¿Tan siquiera podrías decirme que pasó con InuYasha?

El peliplata no le prestó atención hasta que ella mencionó a su medio hermano. Entonces, comprendió por qué la sacerdotisa quería respuestas.

—Murió —dijo simplemente, cómo si eso no significará gran cosa. El Lord del Oeste omitió el hecho de que su medio hermano había muerto esperándola a ella.

—No es cierto —susurró ella inconscientemente. Había recuperado un poco la esperanza al ver a Sesshōmaru ahí junto a ella y había pensado que InuYasha también había podido sobrevivir a través de los siglos como él, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio mientras Kagome trataba de asimilar lo qué acababa de escuchar. Sesshōmaru miró la _luz _de la Luna Llena, esperando que ella hablara de nuevo. Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ignoraron la presencia del otro por completo.

—Sesshōmaru —mencionó finalmente la chica—, gracias por decirme qué pasó con InuYasha —le sonrió. No una sonrisa sincera, pero sí de agradecimiento—. Pero… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Rin —fue simplemente lo qué mencionó y la chica comprendió al instante.

Sesshōmaru estaba esperando a la reencarnación de la pequeña.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Enfermó.

Un «_oh» _se escapó de los labios femeninos y después todo de nuevo fue silencio. Kagome pensó que si Sesshōmaru estaba ahí esperando a la reencarnación de Rin, era porque la pequeña iba a reencarnar en ese tiempo… en _su_ tiempo. Entonces, deseó con todo su corazón que Inuyasha también reencarnara. Si el destino de ambos era estar juntos, entonces… él reencarnaría.

—¿Te molesta si esperamos juntos? —propuso sin pensar, simplemente mirando la Luna.

"Juntos", porque solos tal vez no los encontrarían, pero si juntaban sus fuerzas encontrarían a aquellas personas que tanto querían volver a ver.

Si no los encontraban, entonces podrían acompañarse mutuamente en el dolor de desear algo más que a la propia vida y no poder tenerlo. ¿Quién podía saberlo de todas formas? Tal vez, el destino los había puesto en ese lugar por alguna razón en especial, algo que ambos descubrían tiempo después… en otra estación, en otro tiempo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? D: <strong>**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo detestaron? ¿Quedó bien? D:**

**Les dejo el Link del foro aquí: /topic/152341/115026274/1/Reto-Era-Sengoku-Era-Actual **

**Por si gustan votar, lo hagan con toda libertad; D**

**Breen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Advertencia. **Muerte de personajes. Sessh/Rin muy leve, tal vez mal interpretado (¿?).

**Dedicado a **Sofy y Minako. Dos lindas anónimas, gracias por sus reviews (:

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles<strong>

"_El que va a descubrir el destino, tiene que sobrevivirlo."_

—_El misterio del solitario. _

**Capítulo 2.**

**Pasado, **_**otoño.**_

—Amo, ¿cuándo podré volver a viajar con usted? —Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron levemente al pensar que su señor por fin la dejaría volver. Estaba grande ya, iba a cumplir diez años, ¿acaso no era tiempo suficiente para llevarla de nuevo con él?

Pero, como siempre, él no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar el cielo, como buscando una respuesta de él.

—Pronto.

Rin trató de no desanimarse, en verdad quería regresar con su amo Sesshōmaru. ¿Era mucho pedir? Se dijo mentalmente que no tenía que desanimarse y qué pronto llegaría el día en que finalmente su amo le dijera que empacará sus cosas y se fueran juntos.

Ella estaba completamente segura de que sería pronto.

Así que aprovechó la compañía de él para contarle todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses en la aldea. Estaba feliz por el nuevo hijo de Sango y Miroku, ambos eran muy amables con ella y las gemelas eran como sus hermanas menores, las quería mucho.

Sesshōmaru escuchaba cada palabra atentamente, su protegida parecía estar viviendo cómodamente en ese lugar, además de estarse preparando apropiadamente. Sabía muy bien que Rin se había encariñado con cada uno de los habitantes de esa pequeña aldea y no quería arrebatarle eso, por eso esperaría hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad para preguntarle si deseaba o no volver con él.

Ahora era pequeña y sabía que podía dejarse influenciar por pequeñas acciones. Pero él no quería eso, él quería que ella estuviera completamente preparada para estar a su lado. No quería que se arrepintiera de nada ni que se pasará el tiempo diciendo que no debió irse, porque sabía que no lo soportaría.

Por eso, él también esperaba pacientemente. Y aunque el tiempo de caridad que pasaba con ella no era el que deseará por sus responsabilidades, trataba de darse siempre un espacio para Rin, para ir a visitarla y también para darle regalos.

Así pasaron las tardes de ambos, contándose lo que habían hecho esos meses —más por Rin que por Sesshōmaru— y cuándo pensaban que el momento de la despedida estaba lejos, éste se acercaba cada vez más y más.

La noche cayó y Sesshōmaru tuvo que despedirse, tenía muchos compromisos y no podía dejar desprotegido su fortaleza. Se despidió de Rin como siempre y cuando hubo desaparecido de la visión de la chica, la sonrisa que ella portaba desapareció de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de todo, confiaba ciegamente en su amo y en qué no faltaría a su promesa. Sabía que muy pronto estarían de nuevo juntos, con el señor Jaken incluido. Ese era, su único deseo.

Lástima que no se cumpliría.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar del tiempo el amo Sesshōmaru no volvió y Rin se vio demasiado desanimada, sin embargo Sango siempre la animaba a sonreír y las gemelas siempre mostraban graciosos espectáculos para lograrlo, muchas veces era molestando a InuYasha o haciéndole burla a su padre. Rin apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacían.<p>

Con la llegada del otoño y las fuertes lluvias, la anciana Kaede cayó en cama. Todos en la aldea estuvieron atentos a su salud, trataban de encontrar algún antídoto para su enfermedad, pero no lo encontraban. No parecía una simple tos, de hecho nunca habían tratado con algo tan grave como lo que estaba presentando la mayor. ¿A qué se debía eso?

La mayoría en la aldea esperaba que la mayor no abandonará el mundo terrenal. Kaede era querida por todos los habitantes, pero más por los que eran más cercanos; Rin veía a Kaede como la abuela que no tuvo, ya que ella siempre estuvo ahí cuándo la necesito, también le daba consejos y le brindaba ánimo como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Kaede le mostró un cariño incondicional, una calidez que no había sentido y la estaba preparando para saber muchas cosas.

Pero lo que nunca le enseñaría sería a como estar sin ella.

Rin se pasa día y noche velando por el bien de Kaede, cuida su tos con delicadeza y siempre procura que la cabaña esté en buenas condiciones para no afectar su salud. Se esmera en hacer su trabajo, no sale casi de la cabaña y escucha todos los consejos que le dan sobre cómo cuidar a Kaede.

Pero nada sucede.

No hay mejoría, solamente empeora cada vez más y más; Kaede empieza a tener fiebre, una que no parece bajar por nada del mundo. No importa cuándo paños tenga que poner Rin o Sango, la fiebre se rehúsa a bajar y poco a poco Kaede empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Todos se muestran preocupados, ¿qué es lo que tiene la sacerdotisa?

Sango la ha convencido de dejar a Kaede en mano de unas aldeanas mientras ambas van a buscar hierbas medicinales, Rin de mala gana acepta, no desea separarse de Kaede, teme perderla en cualquier segundo y no quiere que eso suceda. Ambas caminan hasta el lugar y cuándo llegan se ponen inmediatamente a recolectar hierbas medicinales lo más rápido que pueden.

Sango no dice nada, ni siquiera tiene una idea de cómo hacer para animar a Rin. Sabe que la pequeña está sobrellevando eso lo mejor que puede, pero a veces la ve a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Estaba bien dejarle la mayor parte de la carga a ella? Aunque, no era a propósito, había cosas que los demás por tener obligaciones no contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo, cosa que Rin si tenía en esos momentos.

—Rin —dijo cuándo estaban de regreso a la aldea—, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella asintió y apresuró un poco más el paso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Estaban llegando de nuevo a la aldea cuándo vieron a algunos aldeanos salir llorando, algunas señoras se abrazaban a sus maridos y lloraban en sus pechos. El mal presentimiento de Rin aumentó, ¿por qué todos estaban tristes? Quería ir a preguntar pero prefirió apresurar el paso hasta la cabaña de Kaede.

Los llantos y la gente llorando se intensificaba mediante iba avanzando. El camino se le hizo más largo de lo que era y la invadió la desesperación.

—Rin —Kohaku apareció antes de que llegará a la cabaña de Kaede. El chico la tomó del brazo con fuerza, para asegurarse de que no se apartará de su lado—, Rin, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

—¡No! —Bramó—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a la abuela Kaede!

El _exterminador _no le hizo caso alguno, sino que la jaló más hacía sí.

—Por favor, Rin —insistió—. No creo que sea buen momento…

—¡Kohaku, por favor! —Forcejeó con él—. ¡Necesito ver a la abuela Kaede! ¡Sé qué algo le pasó!

Él la jaló más y la abrazó con fuerza, Rin quedó sorprendida con la acción, pero dedujo que detrás de esa acción había un motivo que no podría ser muy bueno. De nuevo trató de apartarse con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. ¡Quería estar de una buena vez al lado de Kaede!

—Lo siento…

Eso había sido su límite, sacó fuerza de dónde pudo y apartó a Kohaku para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la cabaña que compartía con Kaede, esa cabaña que había sido un segundo hogar para ella, esa cabaña que guardaba tantos recuerdos. Se apresuró, no le importó tirar la cesta con hierbas medicinales, sabía que encontraría muchísimas más.

Cuándo entró finalmente se topó con el cuerpo de Kaede acostado boca abajo y en un gran charco de sangre. Ahogó un grito en su garganta, todos los presentes que se hallaban alrededor rápidamente pidieron la presencia de Miroku en el lugar para apartar a la chica. Miroku apareció minutos después, arrastrando a Rin fuera de la cabaña y pidiéndole a InuYasha que se quedará con ella en lo que él hacía las preparaciones para sepultar el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

La pelinegra al ver a InuYasha no dudó en abalanzarse a sus brazos y llorar en su pecho. InuYasha era como un hermano mayor porque siempre la había tratado como su hermana pequeña desde que Kagome no había regresado al Sengoku.

—¿Q-Qué le pasó? —Logró pronunciar entre sollozos

InuYasha suspiró sin saber realmente si tenía que decirle o no. Al final optó por hacerlo.

—Al parecer tosió mucho y terminó tosiendo sangre. Se ahogó entre su propia sangre.

Rin sollozó más.

—¿P-Por qué nadie la a-ayudó?

—Lo trataron de hacer, pero fue tarde.

—No es justo —murmuró aferrándose más a la tela del traje de InuYasha.

Él no dijo nada más, compartía también la misma pena por perder a la anciana Kaede, además de que sabía perfectamente de que la aldea entera estaría de luto por haber perdido a su amada sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Días después de enterrar a Kaede, muchos niños y personas empezaron a enfermarse de lo mismo que había portado la sacerdotisa. Algunos tenían miedo de terminar igual que Kaede, por lo tanto los cuidados que se le daban a las personas enfermas eran mucho más cuidadosos, casi nadie se apartaba de ellos. Sin embargo, nada de eso servía.<p>

Más y más personas morían sin tener una buena causa.

La familia de Sango y Miroku también fue afectada cuándo su hijo menor enfermó, Sango se mostraba completamente desesperada tratando de encontrar un antídoto pero era inútil, el pequeño empeoraba y empeoraba.

Al final, el pequeño también murió.

Rin tiempo después también enfermó, fue sorpresa para todos los que ella consideraba familia, todos se mostraron preocupados por el estado de la pequeña, temían que también muriera como Kaede o el hijo de Sango y Miroku; los mayores se dedicaban a rezarle a Kami por la salud de Rin, porque fuera la primera en salvarse.

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Rin murió cuándo el otoño estaba por terminar para darle pasó al invierno, ella se mantenía siempre diciendo que el señor Sesshōmaru iría a visitarla, ese era su único deseo, pero no había rastro alguno del Lord.

Ella murió esperándolo.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru había estado en una guerra durante mucho tiempo, el bando enemigo ambicionaba quitarle todas sus tierras y él no iba a permitir eso, por eso ayudó a sus camaradas para proteger todas las tierras del <em>Oeste. <em>Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo él obtuvo la victoria.

Pero el _buen sabor de boca_ no le duró demasiado.

Jaken había servido como su mensajero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pensó que hubiera odiado el hecho de mandar primero a su lacayo en vez de ir él personalmente. El pequeño Yōkai regresó del largo viaje con una terrible noticia para su amo: Rin estaba muerta.

Fue como si un enemigo lo hubiera atravesado en dos, por lo que con toda la energía que le quedaba después de tan larga lucha, emprendió el viaje hacía la aldea; ni siquiera se molestó en curar sus heridas o algo por el estilo.

Llegó dos días después, su armadura todavía contenía rastros de sangre y gran parte estaba rota. Sus heridas no seguían sangrando pero se notaban a la distancia. InuYasha, quién fue el primero en verlo, se llevó una gran impresión al ver a su medio hermano de esa manera.

Sesshōmaru se aproximó a él y se dio cuenta de que su medio hermano no tenía un buen estado de ánimo. Suponía que era por todos los muertos que había en la aldea.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

InuYasha dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hasta una parte alejada de la aldea, si Sesshōmaru no mal recordaba, en ese lugar antes había un gran campo de flores en dónde Rin iba a recoger flores, pero ahora se encontraba completamente triste y frío. Avanzaron más y más hasta que un montón de tumbas se hicieron presentes.

El menor señaló una en especial, la de Rin.

—Ella murió esperándote —dijo InuYasha, pero en su tono de voz no había reproche alguno. Sospechaba que su hermano no se había podido enterrar antes. Ser un Lord debería ser verdaderamente complicado—, decía que vendrías algún día.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, se mantuvo mirando aquella tumba.

«_Algún día cuándo yo muera… ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí?»_

No, él nunca olvidaría a Rin, de hecho la esperaría aunque tuviera que esperar siglos. Esperaría reencontrarla de nuevo y asegurar su felicidad, porque en esa vida le había fallado.

Dio media vuelta y se fue por dónde vino para jamás regresar.

* * *

><p>Despertó sobresaltado, era la primera vez que dormía en mucho tiempo, nunca creyó que su cuerpo estuviera tan cansado ni que al dormir recordará la vez en la que le falló a su protegida. Sí, la culpa lo había estado consumiendo día a día después de eso.<p>

Miró por la ventana que había en la pequeña habitación y se dio cuenta de que todavía era de noche, posiblemente era de _madrugada. _Volteó a un lado y pudo observar a la _sacerdotisa _dormir cómodamente en su cama.

Hace más o menos dos meses que la chica y él se mantenían conviviendo, tratando de ayudarse mutuamente a encontrar a las reencarnaciones de Rin e InuYasha. Pero no parecían tener éxito, lo único que habían logrado era saber solo _un poco más _el uno del otro.

A él, no le disgustaba del todo la presencia de ella, de hecho la estaba empezando poco a poco a soportar y ella ya no se mostraba tan disgustada con la idea de convivir de cerca con él día a día.

Sí, ambos se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos, a compartir esa habitación —que era la única disponible— y a tratar de ayudarse con las búsquedas.

Compartían, no solamente un objetivo, sino también la carga de anhelar algo con todo su corazón y no poder tenerlo.

Kagome lo único que deseaba era encontrar a la reencarnación de InuYasha porque lo amaba y quería volver a verlo una vez más y tenía muy en cuenta que si eran el uno para el otro volverían a estar juntos.

Sesshōmaru por su parte quería encontrar a Rin y está vez poderla proteger, poder asegurar su felicidad y así él ser feliz. Porque él pensaba que su destino sería estar en completa soledad hasta el último de sus días.

Pero eso, estaba por verse.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola, **4 **meses sin actualizar por la simple y sencilla razón de que nada de lo que escribía me gustaba. Éste es mi séptimo borrador y ahora finalmente me gustó. Espero a ustedes igual.  
>Dios, han pasado tantas cosas que empezaré con lo más práctico: <strong>Gracias. <strong>Por sus buenas palabras, consejos. **Gracias a ustedes **quedamos en tercer lugar en el reto del foro (: en verdad se los agradezco. Sin ustedes nada sería posible.  
>Gracias por sus reviews: <strong>ClauGazz, tennyo destiny, Minako, Chibilebasi, Faby Sama, Chovitap, Daimonium Cardinlale <strong>(lo siento, no vi su review antes) **y Maria. **  
>Quiero anticipar que puede haber algo de OoC en el fic y espero justificarlo con el tiempo, también que el fic no tendrá muchos capítulos lo mucho serán siete u ocho capítulos y las actualizaciones las iré anticipando en mi página de Facebook. También que habrá algo de <em>drama <em>y lo anticipo porque luego me vienen con quejas y alguno que otro _insulto _y yo lo único que trato es hacerles pasar un rato ameno. Lamento no lograrlo.  
>Es todo (: muchas gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de tan largo tiempo de espera. <strong>Un abrazo.<strong>

**Capítulo siguiente: Presente, **_**primavera. **_  
><em>Si de algo estaba seguro Sesshōmaru, era que aquel hombre lo llevaría a dar con InuYasha.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Gracias por los reviews a: **Minako, Faby Sama, Chovitap, María, Sofy3, andreinasophia, Daimonium Cardinale y Eliana.

**Dedicado a: **Alicia Medina por su presión constante u.u  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Capítulo medio emo(¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles.<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**Presente, verano.**

Si de algo estaba por completo segura Kagome es que si seguían buscando con ese ritmo a InuYasha y a Rin sería casi seguro de que los encontrarían pronto. Era increíble todo lo que había cambiado su vida en tan solo pocos meses y todo gracias a Sesshōmaru.

Sí, él había llegado a deshacer todo lo que había construido con mucho empeño en más de tres años. Con su presencia puso su mundo de cabeza, porque prácticamente la obligó a irse con él para que la búsqueda no fuera tan separada. Kagome quiso oponerse, pero tenía que aceptar que Sesshōmaru tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Se mudó a un departamento casi a las afueras de la ciudad junto con el Yōkai, no había sido un pequeño departamento por gusto de ambos, sino porque era necesario. Sería extremadamente raro que ella se hubiera ido de su casa para vivir en algo parecido a una mansión junto a alguien que no era ni siquiera un familiar o amigo.

Kagome tenía presente de que Sesshōmaru poseía más riquezas de las que portaba, pero éstas de seguro estaban escondidas en algún lugar. Pero, ¿a ella qué le iba a interesar eso? Ella solamente quería volver a estar con InuYasha.

Una vez la curiosidad le ganó y terminó preguntando qué había pasado con el castillo del Oeste y con todo lo que Sesshōmaru posiblemente tenía guardado ahí adentro. Él no tenía ánimos de contestar, la chica lo intuyó, pero en verdad quería saber. El aura de misterio que emanaba Sesshōmaru no le gustaba para nada y si lo iba a ayudar —o se iban a ayudar mutuamente— mínimo tenía que saber que había sido de él en más de cinco siglos.

Con mucha insistencia de su parte, finalmente Sesshōmaru le confesó que todo el castillo del Oeste seguía estando como lo estaba antes. Pero que estaba _debajo _de lo que ahora era el palacio municipal. La cara de asombro de Kagome no fue de esperarse y le preguntó que como era eso posible.

Pero Sesshōmaru no quiso responder.

—Entonces… —mencionó perpleja—… ¿estás diciendo qué tienes toda tu riqueza enterrada y deambulas por el mundo sin un solo centavo?

Sesshōmaru asintió, para él el dinero humano no era muy importante. Considerando qué era un Yōkai y que no necesitaba ni un techo para subsistir ni tampoco comida humana. En ese bosque había encontrado lo suficiente para alimentarse, además de que el agua de aquel río todavía no estaba contaminada.

Después de esa pequeña plática, Kagome le dijo a Sesshōmaru que con todo lo que probablemente poseía significaba que era prácticamente millonario. Pero él no pareció interesado en lo que mencionaba la chica, solamente se limitó a responder con respuestas vacías que dejaban con más dudas a Kagome.

—Sesshōmaru —lo llamó y él volteó a verla, Kagome había llevado media hora sin abrir la boca—. ¿Qué harás cuándo encuentres a Rin?

No esperaba tener una respuesta y efectivamente no la tuvo, Sesshōmaru se hundió en sus pensamientos y ella se levantó de la pequeña sala y susurró un «_prometo poner más empeño en encontrarla» _antes de entrar en el cuarto a descansar.

Por su parte él salió de sus cavilaciones y salió a caminar un rato en lo que la _sacerdotisa _descansaba un rato. Sesshōmaru tenía en cuenta que Kagome tenía muchos más deberes que él y por eso terminaba más cansada que nunca y luego la terminaba encontrando en la mesa durmiendo.

Observó el parque frente a él, estaba tan bien cuidado que casi le recordaba un poco a los paisajes del _Sengoku _—como Kagome le había explicado que llamaban a la época en la que él había vivido— y el recuerdo de la pequeña Rin y Jaken volvieron por unos instantes a su mente.

Recordó que su súbdito había muerto después de saber sobre la muerte de la pequeña, el pequeño Yōkai se había mostrado demasiado triste por la niña, que si bien siempre dijo que era insoportable, muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que eso era una terrible mentira. Jaken le había tenido un gran aprecio a aquella humana y cuándo se enteró de su muerte perdió fuerza y murió en un invierno.

Sesshōmaru enterró a Jaken junto al castillo del Oeste, ese castillo que había servido con gran fidelidad y devoción. Ese castillo que, no solo tenía recuerdos de todos los habitantes, sino también de todos los sirvientes y generales que alguna vez pisaron ese lugar.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que sería imposible que se perdiera en un lugar así, por más cambiado que estuviera _Japón, _nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien como él se perdiera.

Ni como las personas que eran como él.

Escuchó las risas de unos niños a lo lejos, seguida por otra más grave de un adulto, hubiera seguido su camino pero decidió ir a ver quiénes eran aquellas personas. Se encontró con lo que parecía una familia y un señor que se parecía demasiado a aquel que había sido su padre.

¿Sería la reencarnación de su padre?

—Muchas gracias por venir personalmente señor Inu —escuchó a la dueña de la casa mencionar—. Ojalá tuviera como pagárselo…

—No es necesario —acaró y acarició la cabeza de aquel niño—. Cuídense, nos vemos luego.

—¡Hasta luego! —Exclamaron ambos infantes.

_Inu _les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, Sesshōmaru lo siguió de lejos, tratando de no perderé la vista y de no hacer tan obvio el hecho de que lo estaba siguiendo. El _pelinegro _avanzaba entre las calles observando el paisaje y esporádicamente una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al ver a los niños jugar o al ser saludado por alguien.

—Sesshōmaru —mencionó una voz familiar, una que no creyó volver a escuchar en mucho tiempo.

Volteó y se topó con un _anciano, _quién le sonreía abiertamente.

—Totosai

—Tiempo sin verte —comentó él—. Nunca imagine que seguirías aquí —su vista se dirigió hacía el hombre que anteriormente Taishō seguía, formuló una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. Veo que lo encontraste… pero él no recuerda nada.

Sesshōmaru se le quedó mirando, sin creer en sus palabras.

—Me presenté ante él unos meses atrás —explicó—, le llamé por su nombre y le pregunté si no me recordaba. Respondió que no y posiblemente lo estaba confundiendo, entonces simulé sacar unos lentes de mi pantalón y supuestamente me los puse —rió—, le pedí perdón y me retiré.

—Busco a InuYasha —explicó—, y a Rin.

—Mucha suerte —le deseó—. Pero… ¿qué harás al encontrarlos? Ellos tienen una vida diferente ahora. Tu _padre _o el que _era _tu padre ahora mismo tiene una vida diferente, una en dónde tú no eres su hijo.

Sesshōmaru no mostró expresión alguna, pero escuchó sus palabras con atención casi impropia de él.

—Los pocos que hemos sobrevivido haciéndonos pasar por humanos hemos tenido que ver a nuestros seres queridos y…—en su rostro se formó una sonrisa triste—…renunciar a ellos.

»Supe que encontraste a la jovencita que viajaba con tu hermano, Kagome si no mal recuerdo.

—Has estado observando.

—He estado cuidando —corrigió—. Esa jovencita podría ser tu nuevo comienzo —agregó tiempo después.

El peliplata frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que le había perdido la pista a su _padre _y, en un lugar como ese, con tantos aromas distintos y sobre todo fuertes, sería muy tardado volverlo a encontrar.

Totosai suspiró, no importaba cuándo tiempo pasaba, Sesshōmaru nunca cambiaría.

—Dos calles más derecho y una a la izquierda —indicó—, ahí Inu tiene una cafetería. Si tienes suerte tal vez te contrate… —bromeó—… y encuentres a tu hermano.

—Medio hermano —corrigió.

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso —sonrió—, ya no es tu hermano.

—Lo has visto.

Totosai le dio la espalda a Sesshōmaru y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado, estaba a una distancia considerable, pero teniendo en cuenta que él lo escucharía perfectamente bien.

—No planeo arruinarles su búsqueda.

Y se marchó.

Sesshōmaru dedujo entonces que algo había pasado con Totosai como para que mantuviera con él una explicación sería de esa manera y más por no prestarle ayuda. Tal vez era completamente cierto que tanto tiempo escondiéndose puede llegar a cambiar a cualquiera, pero detrás de eso había algo más.

Miró al frente y empezó a andar por las calles que anteriormente el anciano le había mencionado y tal como indicó, se detuvo en una cafetería que se veía a gran distancia que apenas era nueva, no quiso entrar al local, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Más porque recordó las palabras de Totosai.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió entrar.

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuándo Kagome despertó y se dio cuenta de que había dormido más de lo que había planeado, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a ordenar lo poco que estaba desordenado, también empezó a hacerse de comer para ella e hizo un poco de más por si acaso Sesshōmaru quería comer.<p>

Hace unos días logró convencerlo de simular comer comida humana con ella; además de que sería terriblemente arriesgado que alguien lo viera comiendo carne cruda de animales por el bosque. Capaz y lo consideraban un completo demente y de un manicomio Kagome no sería capaz de sacarlo, ni aunque quisiera.

Él a duras penas aceptó, igual que aceptó ya no llamarla más _humana, _sino simple y sencillamente: Kagome. Eso había costado más de tres horas de práctica hasta que él mencionó su nombre con tanta naturalidad y tantas veces que prefirió quedarse en silencio durante horas.

Kagome no quería presionarlo, sabía lo difícil que era adaptarse a una época completamente distinta —ella lo había pasado en el Sengoku— pero también sabía lo importante que eso era para engañar a las personas y encontrar a Rin y a InuYasha.

La chica tenía la leve sospecha de que pronto lo lograrían, algo en su interior le decía que solamente tendría que poner un poco más de empeño y buscar en otros lugares que todavía no habían frecuentado.

Recordó también que había estado examinando todos los expedientes de los pacientes que llegaban al hospital con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a Rin, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

La idea de que ella no estuviera en Japón llego a su mente, pero enseguida la desechó.

Rin tenía que estar en algún lugar de Japón.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y Sesshōmaru no había llegado, por lo que se puso a terminar los deberes que le hacían falta y se distrajo en eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y media y el peliplata no volvía.

No estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasarle, puesto que Sesshōmaru era un Yōkai y era mucho más resistente que un humano como ella, pero no dejaba de sentirse preocupada porque no volvía. Él nunca había desaparecido durante mucho tiempo, siempre volvía al instante o antes de que ella se levantaba, como si pudiera saber cuánto tiempo ella iba a dormir y así no se quedaba ella mucho tiempo sola.

Se quedó en la sala observando el televisor sin mucho interés, solo contaba los programas que pasaban uno tras de otro y se daba una vaga idea de cuánto tiempo estaba tardando Sesshōmaru, no quería ver el reloj porque se impacientaría aún más.

Fueron largas horas hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y la figura de Sesshōmaru hizo acto de presencia.

Se relajó y se dio cuenta de que Sesshōmaru portaba un uniforme de trabajo en una cafetería en especial, una que ella conocía muy bien. Se quedó observándolo durante varios minutos incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente que dudaba fuera contestada.

Pero él no dijo absolutamente nada, se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Kagome quién se apartó solo un poco para no molestarlo.

—¿Trabajarás en una cafetería? —Soltó finalmente.

Él asintió.

—¿Es una estrategia para encontrar a Rin?

Sesshōmaru se quedó durante varios minutos en silencio, Kagome por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ese silencio incómodo, era un silencio raro en él… y se preocupó.

—Encontré a mi padre.

—¿Y te reconoció?

A la mente de Sesshōmaru volvió el recuerdo de la vez que estuvo frente a frente con la reencarnación de su padre, él le había sonreído como lo hacía antes y le había preguntado si deseaba trabajar con ellos. Estuvieron varios minutos platicando, minutos en los que Sesshōmaru tuvo que dar algunos datos falsos —que realmente no eran tan falsos según los papeles que había conseguido con los que anteriormente eran sus aliados—, minutos en los que Inu no tuvo ni siquiera idea de que estaba hablando con su hijo.

«_Hemos tenido que ver a nuestros seres queridos y… renunciar a ellos»_

Ahora por fin entendía las palabras de Totosai.

—No.

Kagome volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru, quería ver la expresión en su rostro, pero el cabello de él se lo impedía. Ella sospechó que debería de sentirse mal; no había visto a su padre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora que lo volvía a encontrar no lo reconocía.

Se acercó poco a poco y cuándo estuvo a una corta distancia lo abrazó un poco, no fue un gran contacto y Sesshōmaru no correspondió el abrazo, ni siquiera mencionó palabra. Pero comprobó que aquella humana era cálida.

—Ella te recordará —le dijo y ella misma trató de creerse esas palabras.

Porque no había nada que les garantizará que InuYasha y Rin los recordarían.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>abía hace mucho tiempo una joven llamada _inspiración, _quién se casó con el joven _tiempo. _Pero ellos dos eran una pareja demasiado _disfuncional, _nunca lograban coincidir. Cuándo lo hicieron, tuvieron una hija llamada: _impuntualidad.  
><em>**I**mpuntualidad se apoderó del cuerpo de la autora de éste fic. (¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ntes que saquen las antorchas, déjenme decirles que estuve enferma y que estaba demasiado cansada. Pero después de dormir 13 horas xD estoy lo suficientemente alegre y en mis casillas como para traerles 3 fics de diferentes fandoms.  
>Ahora, no sé qué decirles, quiero hacer los capítulos alegres y todo pero xD sale esto, creo que sufrirán conmigo un poco. ¡Pero habrá felicidad!<br>Agradezco muchísimos sus comentarios y ver que han estado siguiendo el fic, por sus lindos reviews. ¡Especialmente los anónimos!  
>Disculpen si hay OoC u. u y si quieren lincharme adelante (¿?) o regañarme adelante. También recuerden que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. <strong>L<strong>as adoro con todo mi corazón. Gracias por todo, Saludines.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4, otoño.<strong>

Sesshōmaru la miró y se dijo que aquella era la sacerdotisa que había conocido primero a su hermano. Pero al lado de ella estaba… ¿InuYasha?  
>—InuYasha… —dijo Kagome.<br>El joven de ojos azules volteó. —¿Te conozco?


	4. Chapter 4

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews: **MisatoNara, Faby Sama, Minako, Guest, Luna-chan, Eliana, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho y Maria.

**Dedicado a: **Luna-Chan.

**Advertencia: **Mucha crueldad de parte de esta autora u. u (solo ruega no la manden a la hoguera)

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles<strong>

**Capítulo 4.**

**Otoño.**

Kagome se levantó más temprano de lo normal y pudo comprobar que Sesshōmaru no estaba en el departamento, ella había intuido que él se iría a algún lugar para despejar su mente. No conocía completamente al peliplata, pero trataba de comprenderlo.

Intuía que debería de sentirse solo porque prácticamente había perdido todo e Irasue, su madre, no se había presentado para nada y sospechaba que Sesshōmaru no sabía que había sido de ella en todo ese tiempo. Él había perdido a su padre, a Jaken, a Rin y Ah-Un, las personas más cercanas a él.

Ahora estaba solo en una época que desconocía completamente y en dónde no tenía un hogar o alguien en quién refugiarse.

Kagome se encontró deseando ser ese _alguien; _ella también se había sentido de la misma forma que Sesshōmaru cuándo estuvo encerrada en la perla de Shikon, dónde todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y no había absolutamente nada ni nadie para hablar; no había nadie en quién refugiarse.

Pero había aparecido InuYasha, había sido su luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad y ella se aferró a él. Pero InuYasha se había ido, aunque está vez tenía a su familia y un lugar al cual regresar.

¿Pero qué tenía Sesshōmaru? Solo el deseo de encontrar a Rin.

¿Qué pasaría después con él? ¿Qué haría Sesshōmaru? Se preguntó mientras terminaba de arreglarse. No le gustaba para nada pensar en el hecho de que Sesshōmaru se quedaría solo o el pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No pudo seguir sumergida en sus cavilaciones porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, se apresuró a ver quién entraba y se topó de frente con Sesshōmaru quién no le dijo absolutamente nada, solamente pasó de largo.

Kagome quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, también quiso saber si estaba del todo bien, pero se dijo a sí misma que no tendría respuesta alguna y que lo único que se ganaría sería el enfado del peliplata. Lo mejor era darle tiempo al tiempo.

Aunque prestó atención a su ceño fruncido y a las marcas que había en sus manos productos de unas garras que habían sido enterradas ahí recientemente, probablemente eran de las garras de él mismo. Deseó poder abrazarlo de nuevo sin que él se molestara o la aparara, pero sospechaba que aquel había sido un momento único.

Uno que _tal vez _no se repetiría nunca más.

—Sesshōmaru —le llamó a través de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Tienes hambre? —No hubo respuesta. Higurashi suspiró—. Nos vemos luego —se despidió.

Tomó su abrigo —el otoño había empezado y empezaba a hacer frío— y salió de aquel departamento con rumbo al hospital en el que estaba haciendo su servicio. Se dijo mentalmente que ese día tendría que prestar más atención a los pacientes; tal vez ese día encontraría a Rin.

O tal vez no.

* * *

><p>Megumi era una compañera de Kagome, había asistido con ella a la misma universidad y ahora se encontraban trabajando en el mismo hospital. Ella conocía a Higurashi y se había dado cuenta mucho antes que los demás del cambio que ella estaba presentando; Kagome se mostraba más feliz de lo que anteriormente estaba y se veía esperanzada, buscando algo y confiando en que lo encontraría.<p>

Estaba feliz por su amiga y daba gracias a la persona que le hubiera regresado la alegría a Higurashi porque sin duda alguna le hacía falta.

Muchas veces intentó sacarle algo de información a la ojiazul, pero ella no comentó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le dijo que había cambiado o porqué se había mudado de casa. Solamente le decía que no era "por nada importante" y se perdía de su vista.

Pero a Megumi eso no le importó, se dijo que tendría que esperar un poco, porque confiaba en que Kagome un día le diría todo o simplemente comentaría algo por "equivocación".

Y sucedió.

Kagome había llegado un poco desanimada, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que Megumi tuvo que llamarle cinco veces como mínimo y ella apenas y reaccionó.

—¿Qué te sucede Kag? —Preguntó cuándo ya no pudo contener la curiosidad y la preocupación.

—Sesshōmaru… —y eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Megumi se mostró extrañada ante la mención de ese nombre y se preguntó si aquel _chico _sería el nombre de la pareja de Kagome como para que ella se mostrará de esa forma, también se preguntó si se habían peleado pero se dijo que sería imposible ya que su amiga se mostraría enojada y no triste.

¿Quién era Sesshōmaru y qué era lo que le había pasado? Iba a seguir insistiendo pero fue llamada para seguir ayudando, así que se quedó con la duda y se dijo que tal vez tendría una oportunidad si le preguntaba a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>—¡Kagome! —Gritó cuándo vio a la pelinegra salir del hospital a gran velocidad. La pudo alcanzar por fortuna—. ¿Vamos juntas a almorzar? —Propuso.<p>

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Megumi lo pensó durante unos minutos y finalmente encontró un buen lugar.

—¡A la nueva cafetería!

Higurashi sabía que en aquel lugar se encontraría con Sesshōmaru, pero no se quiso negar, todavía estaba preocupada por él y verlo unas horas antes no era una idea desagradable.

* * *

><p>El lugar había estado vacío en la mayor parte de la mañana pero a la hora del almuerzo se encontraba casi lleno, habían tenido buena suerte al encontrar una mesa antes de que más personas entrarán en la cafetería y les ganarán los lugares.<p>

—Fue buena idea tomar el autobús —comentó Megumi

Kagome asintió.

Una joven fue a tomarles su orden y ambas ordenaron, no comentaron nada durante toda la comida, Megumi seguía con la duda pero veía que su amiga estaba atenta al lugar esperando ver a alguien en especial, intuyó que era al tal _Sesshōmaru _así que no le dijo nada y disfrutó de su comida.

Kagome cansada decidió mejor disfrutar de la comida y de la compañía de su amiga; no veía a Sesshōmaru por ningún lado, pero intuía que debería estar en ese lugar, sería demasiado raro que no fuera a _trabajar._

Terminaron de comer, pagaron y cuándo estaban por salir en la puerta apareció Sesshōmaru.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Exclamó Kagome y fue hasta dónde estaba él—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

Él la miró preguntándose mentalmente el porqué de esa pregunta, pero finalmente asintió lentamente.

—Me alegro —sonrió, estaba por salir del lugar cuándo chocó contra alguien.

—Lo siento —comentó el chico sosteniéndola para que no cayera—. ¿Estás bien?

Kagome enfocó su vista en el joven de cabello negro y ojos azul celeste dándose cuenta de que tenía demasiado parecido con InuYasha… ¿Acaso él?

—InuYasha… —susurró una vez estaba completamente recuperada del golpe.

Sí, sin duda alguna debería de ser él, se parecía demasiado al Hanyō, ¡no podía ser su imaginación! Miró a Sesshōmaru esperando que él compartiera su felicidad pero se topó con una mirada fría, aún más de lo normal.

—¿Te conozco?

El mundo se detuvo durante varios minutos, sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía; había mantenido la esperanza de que la reencarnación de InuYasha la recordara debido a que ambos se habían jurado no olvidarse, pero ahora esa promesa estaba rota.

—¿No me recuerdas? —Insistió—. Soy Kagome…

Deseó en verdad que él la mirará y le dijera "Ya lo sé, tonta" o cualquier cosa que le dijera que él estaba jugando con ella y qué no la había olvidado, que su InuYasha la recordaba y claro, que así no tendrá que renunciar a él.

Porque no lo obligaría a quererla.

—¿Nos conocimos en la escuela media?

—No… InuYasha, ¿en verdad no me recuerdas? —Pequeñas lágrimas fugitivas cayeron por sus mejillas—. ¿No es una broma?

Inu que acababa de entrar en la cafetería se encontró con ese escenario, miró a su hija pidiendo una explicación pero ella se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabía absolutamente nada. También se encontró con Sesshōmaru, su nuevo empleado y se dijo que probablemente la muchacha era su novia.

—Sesshōmaru —le llamó—. ¿Ella es tu novia?

Él asintió.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Inquirió, preocupado.

—Perdió a su hermano mayor —mintió—. Probablemente _él_ se lo recuerda mucho.

—Entiendo —suspiró—, será mejor que la lleves a su casa.

Sesshōmaru asintió y se acercó a Kagome, posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro femenino y posteriormente la tomó de la mano para alejarla de ese lugar. Higurashi quiso resistirse, pero el agarre del peliplata era fuerte, por lo que pudo sacarla de esa cafetería.

Una vez afuera ella le abrazó buscando consuelo de alguna manera.

—Debemos irnos —mencionó Sesshōmaru, esperando que Kagome se separara y empezara a caminar, pero no sucedió así.

El peliplata sabía que no tendría más opción que cargar a la chica hasta la casa, por lo que camino con ella cargando hasta que nadie los pudiera ver y entonces se convirtió en una esfera de luz para poder llegar a gran velocidad al departamento.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos y Sesshōmaru dejó Kagome en su cama, convencido de que ella se quedaría ahí a llorar hasta que se quedara dormida. Pero al momento de levantarse para irse sintió que era jalado de la camisa.

—No te vayas —suplicó ella—, por favor, Sesshōmaru, _tú no te vayas_.

Él sabía que podía irse y dejarla sola, porque aquella humana no era nada de él y lo que pasara con ella no debería importarle. Pero vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas contenidas, miró toda la tristeza que reflejaban sus pupilas y no pudo irse, no pudo darle la espalda y dejarla.

Anteriormente la había visto en el mismo estado, pero no le había importado ni en lo más mínimo, pero esta vez era diferente, _había algo diferente, _algo que no sabía exactamente qué era pero que no le gustaba.

Se acostó en aquella cama al lado de ella, dejo que Kagome recargará su cabeza en su pecho y empezara a derramar todo lo que había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo, la dejo sollozar casi gritar; dejo que se desahogara.

Escuchó cada una de sus palabras con atención y se dio cuenta que aquella chica era fuerte, más de lo que él hubiera creído pero en ese momento estaba completamente devastada. Sesshōmaru sabía que aquello le había dolido demasiado, porque él también lo vivió, él también se sintió casi de la misma manera cuándo su propio padre no lo reconoció.

Cuándo la respiración de Kagome se calmó, Sesshōmaru pudo comprobar que estaba completamente dormida y aunque deseó levantarse y dejarla sola, no lo hizo. Permaneció en aquella cama acostado, acariciando las hebras negras y protegiendo a la chica con su calidez de las pesadillas; ahuyentando a aquellos demonios que eran los recuerdos del pasado y la soledad.

Él observó el techo un rato para después observar el rostro femenino dormir cómodamente sobre él. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Kagome.

Ambos permanecieron así en aquella habitación, ajenos al mundo alrededor, a los malos ratos, al frío que empezaba a hacer debido a la época del año y a las hojas que poco a poco caían de los árboles debido a la nueva estación.

Sesshōmaru sabía que el quedarse en aquella habitación al lado de la chica era lo que menos podía hacer debido a todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por él; podía parecer que no tenía sentimientos, pero los tenía. Sabía que Kagome estaba sacrificando mucho y que aparte de todo eso se estaba exponiendo a muchas situaciones y sentimientos nuevos.

Además de que le estaba enseñando a él cosas que a lo largo de toda su vida nunca pudo comprender del todo; los sentimientos humanos. Higurashi era cálida, amable y siempre se estaba preocupando por él. Le profesaba un cariño sin igual, uno que Sesshōmaru no conocía…

…Pero que estaba dispuesto a aprender y a experimentar gracias a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>reo que me he quedado corta de sentimientos, no lo sé, eso lo decidirán ustedes. **E**stá vez quiero agradecerles por el apoyo con ése fic, sinceramente nunca espere que les gustara tanto, pero en verdad me alegra haberme equivocado. Gracias por el apoyo, ¡cada vez veo que hay más personitas que leen éste fic! Muchas gracias:) Espero poder actualizar más seguido, aunque no prometo nada u.u

* * *

><p>Viendo que las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo se acercan y que probablemente no podré escribir nada, quería decirles desde ahorita: ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Espero pasen unos muy felices días al lado de sus seres queridos y que les vaya de maravilla. Por mi parte rogaré por mis libros nuevos xD Y veré anime si puedo:3 En mi perfil estaba pensando en dedicarles algo... no lo sé... veré eso... ¡Saludines! Un beso y abrazo con olor a Lavanda~'<p>

* * *

><p>¡Sus reviews son mi sueldo! Recuerden que puedo morir de inanición D:<br>Siguiente capítulo: **Otoño II; **_una promesa, eso era..._


	5. Chapter 5

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Gracias por los reviews: **Faby Sama, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Minako, MisatoNara y María.

**D****edicado a todos los que lean esto :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles<strong>

**Capítulo 5.**

**Otoño II**

Kagome se levantó y cuándo abrió los ojos sintió un horrible ardor en éstos, también sintió una mano sobre su cintura por lo que volteó a ver quién era el que la estaba agarrando y se dio cuenta de que era Sesshōmaru. Al instante los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron de golpe, recordó haber encontrado a InuYasha y que éste no la había reconocido.

También recordó haberle pedido a Sesshōmaru que se quedara con ella y se sorprendió enormemente de que lo hubiera hecho. Sí, ella lo había hecho porque no deseaba sentir la soledad de nuevo, pero nunca imaginó que él se quedaría toda la noche.

Lo observó, prácticamente estaba dormido. Kagome había notado que Sesshōmaru no era el mismo de antes, ahora sí dormía y no solo cerraba los ojos, aunque sin duda alguna todavía permanecía alerta.

Lo observó un rato dormir y sonrió ante la idea de permanecer con él de esa forma acostada, sin embargo no lo hizo, así que con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño y a cambiarse. Para su suerte era sábado y tenía ese día de descanso.

* * *

><p>Había preparado el desayuno y estaba casi lista para sentarse y empezar a desayunar, no había molestado a Sesshōmaru en toda la mañana y no lo haría, estaba segura que en el primer momento en que sus ojos tuvieran un cruce ella se sonrojaría como nunca.<p>

Estaba por sentarse cuándo la puerta fue golpeada, se preguntó quién podría ser porque muy pocas personas conocían el paradero de ambos.

Abrió y se topó con una joven de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, su cabello era ondulado y estaba algo corto, ella le sonrió y Kagome lo único que hizo fue devolverle el gesto.

—¿Eres Kagome? —Preguntó la desconocida.

Ella asintió.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Selene —dijo, entrando en aquel departamento y sentándose en uno de los sillones—, en ésta vida —aclaró—. Tú me conociste como Kikyō. (*)

Kagome se quedó viendo a la chica, incapaz de creer que en otra vida ella había sido la sacerdotisa encargada de la perla de Shikon, se veía tan distinta, ya no parecía la misma persona seria que conoció. Supuso que era porque en esa vida todo había sido más fácil para ella por lo que su carácter no tuvo que volverse duro.

—¿Kikyō?

—Soy hija del que ustedes conocieron como Inu No Taishō —volvió a hablar—, y, también, —se mojó los labios mientras buscaba la manera de decirle aquello a Kagome—, soy novia de InuYasha.

La noticia pareció caer como un segundo balde de agua fría sobre Higurashi. Ver que Kikyō recordaba su vida pasaba había sido en otro tiempo de gran ayuda, pero en ese momento que ella conocía perfectamente bien los sentimientos que tenía hacía InuYasha su aparición no ayudaba en nada.

Quiso preguntarle el fin de todo eso, pero vio en los ojos de Kikyō lo duro que había sido para ella decirle eso. Se sentó en un sillón, tratando de calmarse de saber que, aún después de mucho tiempo, Kikyō e InuYasha estaban destinados a encontrarse y amarse en todas las vidas que coincidieran.

Y ella no estaría en medio.

—Cuida de él —pidió.

_Selene _sonrió y se levantó, Kagome la imitó.

—Lo prometo —se acercó a Higurashi y entonces la abrazó—. Sé feliz —pidió

—Lo haré —prometió.

Después de eso Selene partió a seguir su vida con normalidad, quitándose un gran peso de encima. Porque había podido ser sincera con Kagome y porque confiaba en que Sesshōmaru la haría feliz.

Ese Yōkai podía parecer frío, pero notaba en él algo completamente diferente, algo que no había sentido antes pero que sabía que la culpable de eso era Kagome.

Aunque conocía muy bien que para que una relación comenzará entre ambos, tendrían primero que deshacerse de la carga del pasado que llevaban sobre sus hombros. Por eso asistió, para que Kagome ya no se preocupara por InuYasha, que tuviera en mente que él ya tenía a alguien.

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, Sesshōmaru había salido minutos después de la partida de Kikyō y no comentó absolutamente nada sobre lo que había pasado. Kagome lo prefirió así, porque aunque se seguía sintiendo mal, también sentía que una carga era quitada de sus hombros.<p>

Le deseó la máxima felicidad a InuYasha y se dijo que su objetivo en ese momento sería encontrar de nuevo a Rin para que Sesshōmaru fuera finalmente libre —como ella— del pasado.

Sirvió el desayuno y ambos desayunaron en completo silencio, hasta que el sonido del celular de Kagome los interrumpió, ella lo contestó y se asombró de escuchar la voz de su hermano del otro lado de la línea; hace mucho tiempo que no se hablaban porque ambos se encontraban ocupados.

Lo que le dijo la había dejado impresionada, pero prometió estar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cuándo su llamada terminó, dejó los platos en el lavadero sin lavar y tomó su bolso.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al aeropuerto?

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, solamente se levantó y la siguió fuera del departamento.

* * *

><p>Cuándo Kagome llegó se encontró con su madre a solo unos minutos de tomar su vuelo; Naomi había empezado a trabajar después de que ella se había quedado de forma permanente en su tiempo. Había retomado su carrera y ahora era una buena ejecutiva, pero esa era la primera vez que le tocaba viajar a otro lugar.<p>

La abrazó con fuerza y le deseó un feliz viaje. Su hermano Sota se encontraba ahí y Kagome le dijo que si necesitaba algo podía ir a verla, pero el adolescente le dijo que no habría problema que sabía cómo arreglársela solo, además de que tenía a su abuelo todavía —gracias a Kami— y por cualquier cosa él lo podría auxiliar. O viceversa.

Cuándo Naomi finalmente abordó, Sota se despidió y se fue alegando que tenía mucha tarea pendiente, se despidió de Sesshōmaru —secretamente, él le caía bien— y los dejo a ambos solos.

El peliplata se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, incluso más porque comprendía que aquello era una despedida familiar y que probablemente no tendría por qué estar ahí, pero también no deseaba despegarse de Kagome por el momento. Sabía que el mínimo acontecimiento haría a la chica llorar todo lo que tenía contenido.

—¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió y empezaron a caminar hacía la salida del aeropuerto, una vez afuera estaban por tomar un taxi cuándo Sesshōmaru se detuvo porque había detectado un aroma en el aire. _Un aroma bastante familiar._

Buscó con la mirada el lugar proveniente de aquel aroma pero no lo encontró; había mucha gente y las lociones que se echaban no ayudaban en nada. Buscó durante varios minutos y Kagome lo miró a él de forma interrogante esperando que él se dignara a decir algo.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, amo bonito.

Ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz y se encontraron con un anciano de piel morena y cabello negro, Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca debido a la impresión que le había causado reconocer a Jaken, ahora era humano, pero la esencia de ese viejo sapo gruñón todavía la tenía.

—Jaken.

—Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar —confesó—. Supongo que busca a la pequeña Rin, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Sabes dónde está? —Intervino Kagome.

Jaken volteó a verla, había notado la presencia de aquella chiquilla pero nunca imaginaría que estaba junto a su amo. De hecho dudaba mucho que su amo vistiera de forma humana o se atreviera a estar en sitios demasiados concurridos.

Sonrió porque él sabía que aquella jovencita sería tan especial en la vida de su amo de lo que ambos pudieran imaginar. Y porque conocía lo suficiente a su amo como para adivinar que si dejaba a la joven estar tan cerca de él era por algo en especial; cariño, aunque Sesshōmaru se diera cuenta tarde de eso.

—Soy su abuelo —reveló

—¿Q-Qué?

El anciano asintió y luego los invitó a sentarse en los asientos para que empezara con la larga historia que tenía que contar antes de llevarlos a ambos con su nieta, con aquella que habían estado buscando con desesperación.

Les reveló que no sabía la razón exacta por la cual él era el abuelo de Rin (2), también les habló de cuándo la conoció y les reveló que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida pasada, pero que en más de una ocasión —ambos eran demasiado cercanos— le platicó uno de sus sueños. Esos sueños eran recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero que todavía no recordaba su muerte.

También les dijo que la niña era feliz, que tenía unos padres que la amaban muchísimo, un hermano mayor y otro menor, ella era la de en medio y la única niña en la familia por lo tanto era la preferida de sus padres.

Le dijo que estaba en la secundaria, pero que sus padres habían ido a vivir a otro país por unos meses y ella tuvo que irse, pero ahora habían vuelto a Japón y por el momento no planeaban irse.

—Amo bonito —volvió a hablar Jaken—, no debería mortificarse, ella es feliz. Y estoy seguro que no lo culpa de nada.

Kagome miró a Sesshōmaru, su semblante no había variado ni siquiera un poco al escuchar eso, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para quitar esa carga que llevaba en sus hombros.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —Inquirió la pelinegra.

—Vamos —animó mientras se ponía de pie.

Salieron finalmente del aeropuerto y caminaron un pequeño tramo más, hasta que finalmente encontraron a Rin jugando con su hermano menor en la banqueta. Ambos reían, Rin —como también se llamaba en esa vida— cargó a su hermano sobre su espalda al momento que el hermano mayor llegaba a espantarlos a ambos.

—Se llevan bien —comentó Kagome.

—Más de lo que creen —admitió Jaken—. ¡Rin! —La llamó.

La adolescente volteó, los vio y sonrió, a Sesshōmaru aquella sonrisa se le hizo tan familiar y a la vez tan lejana. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto de esa manera. Ella se acercó hasta ellos y se plantó al lado de su abuelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te quería presentar a Kagome —la joven le sonrió—, y a Sesshōmaru —Jaken se disculpó con su amo con la mirada por solamente llamarlo por su nombre, pero a él pareció no molestarle.

—¡Mucho gusto señorita Kagome, señor Sesshōmaru!

Se estrecharon las manos, y al momento en que la mano de Rin y la de Sesshōmaru entraron en contacto, la joven se quedó mirándolo a los ojos varios minutos más, minutos en los que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio empezó a temblar.

—A-Amo…

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos al ser reconocido y Kagome tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>(*) En Japón se tiene la creencia de que el cuerpo posee más de un alma, por lo tanto tomando esto en cuenta, puedo decir que Kikyō sí sería capaz de reencarnar.<p>

(2) Okey, hace mucho tiempo estaba discutiendo sobre Reencarnación y después de ver varios Doujings RiRen, llegue a la conclusión de quién muere primero es quién reencarna primero. Por lo que sería muy raro que Jaken fuera el abuelo de Rin. Pero necesitaba un Jaken viejo y sabio para la historia. Ustedes perdonaran.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Música de suspenso<strong>—. **¡**Ya encontramos a Rin! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Recordemos que ella sí recuerda a nuestro querido Sesshōmaru. El mal presentimiento que tuvo Kagome… ¿fue porque Sesshōmaru se va a ir? ¿Qué se dirán ambos en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Éste fic terminará siendo un Sessh/Rin? No xD Obvio no. Pero necesitaba suspenso (?)

¡Nos quedan dos capítulos! O sea uno y un lindo y sensual epílogo. ¿Cómo creen que terminará el fic?e.e quiero escuchar sus ideas. Tal vez soy muy obvia D:

Bueno, como se acerca el año nuevo… ¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado! Éste es su regalo u.u ¿Ven que si me apuro? Mentiras. Mi licencia de Word caduca el 4 de Enero): así que lo que pasó con nuestros protagonistas lo sabrán hasta que tenga licencia de nuevo D:

O tal vez no…

_Saludines, abrazos asfixiantes y con olor a chocolate. _


	6. Chapter 6

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**_Gracias por los reviews a: _**_Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Agustina, Eliana, Maria, Raquel, Faby Sama, Andy Saturn y MisatoNara._

_**Dedicado a: **¡MisatoNara!_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Giros importantes en la trama y la dosis de sufrimiento que ésta mala autora está acostumbrada a dar; ella les recuerda que las quiere(?)._

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles<strong>

**Capítulo 6.**

**Invierno,**

* * *

><p><em>La nieve cae…<em>

* * *

><p>—A-Amo…<p>

Jaken se queda durante largos minutos mirando a su nieta sin poder creer que reconozca a Sesshōmaru, tiene muchas preguntas pero decide quedarse callado y ser un simple espectador, voltea a ver a la nueva acompañante de su amo y ve que ella está igual o más anonadada que él mismo.

—¡Amo! —Rin se lanza a los brazos del peliplata en un abrazo por el que siempre esperó.

Un abrazo que en su vida anterior no se hubiera atrevido a dar pero que en ésta no le importa en absoluto si el mayor se molesta o no, simplemente quiero abrazarlo, sentir que finalmente está con ella. Que finalmente regresó después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Sabía que vendría! —Exclama todavía con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Jaken le hace señas a Kagome para que lo acompañe y ella comprende que esa escena solamente le pertenece a ellos dos. Pero una duda azota a su subconsciente más fuerte que anteriormente: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—¡Le dije al señor InuYasha que vendría! —Vuelve a decir—. Lo esperé, siempre lo esperé y sabía que volvería a verlo… yo lo sabía… —lo abraza con más fuerza y Sesshōmaru muy a su manera corresponde el abrazo posando una de sus manos en el cabello femenino.

—Rin

—No ha cambiado —vuelve a decir ella al momento que se seca las lágrimas—, ¿dónde ha estado todo éste tiempo?

—Aquí.

—Ya veo —sonríe y entonces voltea a ver a la señorita Kagome, su sonrisa se engancha—. ¿Ha estado con la señorita Kagome?

Él asiente.

—¿Se acuerda cuándo decía que quería ser mayor y volver a viajar con usted?

Sesshōmaru vuelve a asentir.

—Usted, el señor Jaken y Ah-Un eran mi familia —confiesa mientras cierra los ojos, tal vez tratando de que las imágenes de sus recuerdos se vuelvan más nítidas—. Pero… —abre los ojos y voltea a ver a sus hermanos—… yo ya tengo una familia.

»He sido feliz —vuelve a confesar—, mi familia me ama. Yo la amo. —Mira a los ojos a su antiguo amo y finalmente dice—: No lo culpo de nada, Señor Sesshōmaru. Gracias a que morí en esos momentos ahora tengo más personas que quiero y que me quieren.

—Ya veo.

—¿Usted ha sido feliz?

El peliplata permanece varios minutos en silencio, recordando que lo único que ha hecho en todos esos siglos es buscar sin descanso alguno a aquellas personas a las que les falló, pero no se ha preocupado ni un poco por el mismo ni por su felicidad. A su mente vuelve la vez que se encontró con Kagome y se terminaron mudando juntos para buscar a las reencarnaciones de sus seres queridos, recuerda cuándo ella se preocupó por él y sintió algo completamente extraño.

¿Eso había sido felicidad?

Rin interpreta ese silencio como un _no_ silencioso y entonces se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero como niña chiquita; esos pucheros que servían para que su familia le comprara lo que quería.

—Eso está mal —vuelve a decir en forma de regaño—. Usted debe ser feliz. —Voltea a ver de nuevo a Kagome y nota que ella no le ha quitado la mirada de encima a su amo—. ¿Por qué no intenta ser feliz con la señorita Kagome?

Si Kagome los hubiera escuchado posiblemente se hubiera sonrojado y su cara hubiera terminado tal cual como un tomate, pero Sesshōmaru es distinto y lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja, preguntando mudamente si estaba hablando enserio o era una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Hacen bonita pareja —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no lo intenta?

Es una buena pregunta, pero una a la cual Sesshōmaru no tiene respuesta alguna.

Rin estaba por agregar una pregunta más pero el grito de su madre hizo que se quedara callada.

—Bueno, espero vernos en un futuro —se despidió—, mi madre se pone de mal humor sino voy —rió—. ¡Sea feliz, señor Sesshōmaru! —Después de eso partió corriendo al lado de su abuelo y empezó a jalarlo para llegar rápidamente con la familia.

Sesshōmaru y Kagome los observaron irse y después se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos para después empezar a caminar para ir al departamento. Ninguno de los dijo nada, porque estaban completamente conscientes de que ahora todo había terminado.

Ya no tenían ninguna razón para estar juntos.

* * *

><p>En el camino hacía el departamento pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, la gente poco a poco empezaba a tomar precauciones por si el tiempo empezaba a empeorar como tanto estaba anunciado en las noticias.<p>

Sesshōmaru, quién había visto la nieve caer y tenía en cuenta de que el trayecto que les quedaba todavía era mucho —si seguían con ese paso, claro— sabía que Kagome no aguantaría esa caminata y terminaría enferma ya que no llevaba ningún suéter resistente.

—Tomaremos un transporte —anunció.

—¡No! —Se opuso Kagome sin saber verdaderamente porqué decía eso si se estaba muriendo de frío—. Sigamos caminando —pidió.

Ambos tenían en cuenta que al llegar sería oficialmente el fin no solo de la búsqueda de ambos, sino también de aquella convivencia que habían estado viviendo desde hace varios meses atrás. Sesshōmaru sabía que podía haberla contradicho —también cargado— para tomar finalmente algún autobús u otro medio de transporte, pero prefirió seguir caminando al lado de ella.

Eran los últimos momentos juntos después de todo.

* * *

><p>Como Sesshōmaru lo predijo, la nieve fue cayendo cada vez más y más, aunque los copos de nieve eran pequeños cuándo se deshacían sobre la piel en forma de agua fría dejaban la frialdad en la piel, volteó muchas veces a ver a su acompañante pero ésta parecía completamente ajena al mundo exterior, estaba metida en sus cavilaciones y no parecía querer salir de ellos por nada.<p>

No notó cuándo la mayor parte de su cabello se mojó, ni tampoco cuándo su fino suéter empezó a verse tan empapado que en vez de trasmitirle calor le transmitía más frialdad. Kagome empezó a estornudar y él supo que era momento de convertirse en una esfera de luz para llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Kagome inmediatamente calentó agua y se metió a bañar para no enfermarse, aunque eso no fue suficiente. En menos de media hora sentía su cuerpo caliente producto de la fiebre. Se quedó en su cama, tratando de levantarse y buscar alguna medicina, termómetro o algún trapo para colocarlo en su frente. Pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias; la fiebre se las había llevado todas.<p>

Estuvo en su cama con su pijama recostada abrazando la almohada y tratando de llenarse de fuerzas para levantarse y atenderse, pero no podía. Cuándo pudo ponerse finalmente de pie, volteó al ver la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba Sesshōmaru en el umbral de la puerta.

¿No se había ido? Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa sincera al saber que él estaba todavía ahí con ella.

Él no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente se acercó a la cama de la chica y dejó la bolsa llena de medicamentos —cortesía de Naomi— que antes estaba en un mueble de la cocina. Kagome le susurró unas _gracias _y rápidamente ella encontró el termómetro y posteriormente se tomó las pastillas para hacer que la fiebre disminuyera.

Antes de que el Yōkai abandonara la habitación, Kagome le pidió que le consiguiera algún tramo remojado en agua para poner en su frente. No esperaba que él cumpliera su petición; estaba preparada para un rotundo _no _que nunca llegó y eso fue suficiente para ella.

Le gustaba la idea de que Sesshōmaru no había elegido marcharse.

* * *

><p>…<em>Cubriendo todo...<em>

_...dejando una blancura total._

* * *

><p>Se levantó sintiéndose mejor y con las mismas ganas de siempre de seguir con su vida normal pero ahora sin preocuparse por encontrar a las reencarnaciones de InuYasha y Rin; ahora podía estar en paz y sobre todo tranquila de saber que tenían una familia que los quería y que eran felices a pesar de todo.<p>

Volteó a ver la cama de Sesshōmaru pero se dio cuenta de que en ella no estaba el susodicho. Kagome se dijo que a lo mejor había salido a pasear —con él nunca se sabía— y que probablemente regresaría más tarde. Miró por las ventanas y se topó con que la nieve había cubierto completamente las calles y que no se podía ver absolutamente nada; aparte de que sería imposible salir.

Se metió a bañar, se abrigo bien y decidió hacer algo de desayunar para ella y para Sesshōmaru.

Al llegar a la mesa se topó con una pequeña nota que no necesitaba ser una gran detective para saber que se trataba del peliplata; además de que la firma de la luna menguante lo delataba. Regresó al cuarto a buscar alguna prenda de Sesshōmaru o algo que indicara que no se había ido, pero no lo encontró.

Sesshōmaru se había ido y Kagome dudaba muchísimos que sus caminos se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

><p>«<em>Hemos tenido que ver a nuestros seres queridos y… renunciar a ellos» <em>la frase dicha por Totosai lo atormentaba, porque tenía toda la razón. Ahora que había encontrado a Rin y se había quitado aquella carga de sus hombros no sabía ni siquiera qué hacer, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Volvería al bosque y se quedaría como un espectador en lo que el mundo avanzaba? Miró la nieve que caía poco a poco y se dijo que sería probable que Kagome estuviera levantada y ahora mismo estaría leyendo su nota.

—Dejaste a aquella chica sola —dijo Totosai sentado en aquella banca del parque—. Pensé que ella sería tu nuevo comienzo. —Se levantó de aquella banca y caminó hasta quedar a solo unos pocos pasos del Yōkai—. ¿A dónde irás?

Sesshōmaru miró el cielo oscurecido, ignorando por completo la pregunta que Totosai le había hecho y que él mismo se había hecho hace unos días. ¿A dónde iría?

—Tienes un hogar —volvió a hablar él y Sesshōmaru pareció prestarle mayor atención—, al lado de aquella chica, ¿acaso no vivían juntos?

Sesshōmaru lo fulminó con la mirada, Totosai insistía demasiado en que volviera con Kagome, porque según él aquella humana era su nuevo comienzo. ¿Pero por qué se enfocaba en eso? ¿Por qué solamente le decía que tenía que volver y no le daba un verdadero motivo?

El mayor vio la falta de respuesta y suspiró al momento que miraba también el cielo como prediciendo que algo más pasaría antes de que algo más pasaría, algo que finalmente haría que todo tomará el rumbo que debió de haber tomado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga ante tu felicidad —fue el único consejo que se permitió decirle a aquel orgulloso Yōkai esperando que comprendiera y tomara la decisión correcta—. Es hora de buscar la felicidad; tu padre hubiera querido eso.

Le dio la espalda y entonces empezó a caminar hacía su hogar; ese que se esforzó en construir y del que ahora estaba disfrutando. Sus pisadas se perdieron entre la nieve y no volteó atrás de nuevo, porque de alguna forma confiaba en las buenas decisiones de Sesshōmaru.

Mientras tanto, el peliplata seguía mirando la espalda de Totosai perderse, también en las palabras de Totosai acerca de buscar su felicidad. Miró el camino que lo llevaba al departamento que pertenecía a Kagome y a él, luego miró hacía el otro camino que lo llevaba a otro desconocido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a caminar.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Irasue sabía era qué su hijo merecía la felicidad después de todo lo que había pasado, después de tantas perdidas y de tantos obstáculos en sus caminos, por eso cuándo encontró a Totosai lo hizo un <em>aliado<em> para ella, para que él fuera su mensajero y fuera él el que le ayudara a su hijo a encontrar el camino correcto.

Sabía que había sido muy cruel de su parte no haberse vuelto a aparecer ante los ojos de su hijo cuándo todos los Yōkais fueron prácticamente obligados a esconderse para no ver la extinción, pero también tenía en cuenta que había sido necesario.

—Ya le dije —habló Totosai cuándo entró en aquel sótano mientras su _vaca _con tres ojos proyectaba al mismo Sesshōmaru caminando—. Parece que entendió bien lo que le quise decir.

Irasue no dijo absolutamente nada, siguió mirando la escena para estar completamente segura del futuro de su hijo.

—Así parece —exclamó por fin, formulando una sonrisa apenas visible y levantándose de aquel sillón para salir de aquel sótano; su labor estaba terminado.

—Pensé que se opondría —confesó Totosai.

La mujer se detuvo en los últimos escalones y sin voltearse dijo:

—Si ella es su felicidad, no lo haré.

Porque ante todo era una madre que siempre iba a velar por el bien de su hijo aunque éste nunca se enterara.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ublicidad: **¿A**mantes de **Kuroshitsuji? H**e creado un foro debido al deseo mío y de _Al_ de que el Fandom de Kuroshitsuji no caiga en la inactividad, si están interesados el link está en mi perfil (: ¡Son bien recibidas! Eso se los aseguro.  
>También denle like a mi página de Facebook: Girl Jäger (Link en mi perfil) Okey no.-. Es broma xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>sdfghjklñ, ¡no sé qué decir! Primero que nada espero que se la hayan pasado bien en las fiestas y sino es así, ¡pues vendrán días mejores! Les mando buenas vibras desde aquí, mi sala(?) Segundo: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta su casi-final. Me he encariñado como no tienen idea con la trama, es mi "reto como intento barato de escritora", ¡y lo he desbloqueado! Asdfg(? Me ha gustado tanto escribir éste fic, que me duele sabe que le queda un capítulo. ¡Hasta estuve pensando en agregarle extra's y cosas así! Pero a final de cuentas dije que no, porque sería una parte que no tiene nada de bueno(? puro relleno.

Por último para no hacer esto más largo: ¡Gracias por su paciencia! T.T Y no sé por qué esto suena a despedida(? ¡Ya, ya! ¡Un abrazo! Saludines:'3

**Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo, invierno-primavera; **_quiero saber si hay algo más aquí porqué luchar o me puedo marchar._


	7. Chapter 7

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Gracias por los reviews: **Faby Sama, Raquel Cisneros, Eliana, Andreinasophina, Minako, Nurarihyon y Osiris.

**Dedicado a: **_A ti, por seguirme hasta el final sin importar que tan cruel fuera contigo. Gracias por todo, esto es para ti, que lo disfrutes._

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo de cosas imposibles<strong>

**Epílogo.**

**Invierno-Primavera.**

* * *

><p>«<em>Quiero saber, si hay algo más aquí porque luchar o me puedo marchar.» (*)<em>

* * *

><p>Dos años habían pasado desde que Sesshōmaru se había ido y Kagome no supo absolutamente nada más sobre él hasta hace apenas unos meses cuándo observó su imagen en un periódico y entonces se dio cuenta de que él había hecho su vida en otro lugar; en aquella noticia daban a conocer que era un nuevo empresario y que su compañía en tan pocos meses había logrado alcanzar una fama enorme por su eficiencia.<p>

Kagome sintió una opresión en el pecho al leer aquella nota. Después de unos días de la ausencia del peliplata, se encontró a sí misma extrañándolo como nunca, también deseó ver su cara de nuevo, escuchar el tono de su voz, que mostrara que se preocupaba de manera muy disimulada por ella.

Se dio cuenta que se había enamorado.

Le había dolido saber la verdad tan tarde, ¿cómo era posible que en todos esos meses no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora que él se había ido y que sabía que no iba a volver? Porque, aunque le doliera admitirlo, no tenían ningún lazo para estar juntos.

Megumi había notado el cambio en Kagome el día lunes que se presentó a trabajar; su mirada no reflejaba el brillo de felicidad que antes mostraba y siempre se le veía metida en sus pensamientos o mirando hacia otro lado, buscando a alguien más.

Fue ella misma la que le llevó aquel periódico para que lo viera, ya que reconoció el nombre de Sesshōmaru ahí y así fue como conoció al _chico _que anteriormente había hecho a Kagome feliz.

—Se te va a ir la vida esperándolo —le comentó una vez que almorzaban juntas, pero Kagome no respondió absolutamente nada.

Megumi podía ser unos meses menor que Higurashi, pero sabía identificar cuándo alguien se estaba guardando algo demasiado fuerte, tanto que aquel secreto empezaba a hacerlo sufrir. Fue por eso que acorraló a Kagome a la hora de la salida y la invitó a su departamento, fue por esa misma razón que la abrazó con fuerza y después le dijo que podía gritar y llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Ella estaría ahí.

Kagome quedó completamente impresionada con aquella acción, pero se refugió en los brazos de aquella amiga, lloró en su pecho todo lo que había contenido. Desde la ausencia de InuYasha y sus amigos en su vida, como el haber encontrado a la reencarnación del peliplata y que éste no se acordará de ella y que además tuviera una vida casi hecha con Kikyō. También lloró la perdida de Sesshōmaru, gritó cuánto le había disgustado y dolido que se marchara sin verla a la cara, sin decirle adiós.

Como si todos esos meses de convivencia no hubieran existido, como si nada de lo que hubieran pasado hubiera valido la pena. Como si ella no significara nada más que un breve momento en la vida de él. Kagome sabía que aquello no era justo, ella había hecho demasiado por él y se permitió ser egoísta a pedir que se quedara con ella, que siguieran conviviendo a pesar de no tener ningún lazo de unión; ella deseó que él se hubiera quedado para buscar algo que los uniera.

Pero Sesshōmaru se había marchado. ¿Acaso la única que había formado un sentimiento de amor fue ella?

Estaba enojada con el destino por ser tan mala con ella, con Kami-sama por ponerle cada vez más obstáculos y no dejar que fuera completamente feliz y sobre todo, estaba triste. Triste por haber perdido a más personas de las que debería. Triste por no poder olvidar nada, por no poder hacer de cuenta que todos esos años en el Sengoku no pasaron, por no poder olvidar los años que estuvo sola en la época actual y, sobre todo, por no poder olvidar la convivencia con Sesshōmaru y por haberse enamorado de él.

Megumi acarició las hebras azabaches con ternura, como quién abraza a una pequeña niña desolada. Porque ella así veía a Kagome, no sabía por lo que estaba pasando —no al cien— pero una parte de ella comprendía a la chica (2) y deseaba ayudarla y si no podía con acciones, entonces lo haría dejando que ella se desahogara con ella. Que finalmente se quitara aquella carga de los hombros que lo único que hacía era jalarla cada vez más al pasado, a los errores cometidos.

Cuándo Kagome empezó a decir que era imposible que ella tuviera una relación con Sesshōmaru y empezó poco a poco a enumerar las cosas que los hacían ser opuestos, Megumi no pudo evitar reír, risa que no contagió a Higurashi e hizo a la chica callar.

—Los opuestos se atraen —rebeló con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra no replicó nada, tal vez estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. O tal vez porque sentía en Megumi el cariño y consejo que había buscado en su madre meses atrás, pero ella no había podido darle por su viaje de negocios. Pero lo que si le dijo fue: "escucha a tu corazón y sabrás que hacer".

Cuando el cielo poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse, Kagome cayó rendida en los brazos de Megumi, quién la acomodó en la cama.

Esa noche se la pasó tratando de conseguir el número de Sesshōmaru Taishō y, por suerte, lo consiguió.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, mientras Sesshōmaru descansaba en el sillón se encontró con que en su contestadora tenía un mensaje, pensó que podría ser los nuevos socios de la empresa, pero se encontró con una voz nada familiar y la mención de un nombre en particular: Kagome.<p>

Desde hace dos años que se había marchado, no había vuelto a saber nada de la chica. No se alejó por ella por gusto, se había prometido que tarde o temprano regresaría por ella, pero era una promesa que sólo él conocía y que Kagome no imaginaba ni imaginaría. Él también había sentido la ausencia de aquella humana que siempre estuvo con una sonrisa para él, aquella humana que abrió su corazón a él y lo soportó sin replicar —aunque a veces lo contradecía y mucho— pero lo aceptó tal como él era. No como un Yōkai, no como un lord, sino como Sesshōmaru.

Descubrió que aquella chica le interesaba, pero Sesshōmaru nunca había sido bueno para las palabras y nunca lo sería, por lo tanto no se despidió ni le dijo que volvería por ella. Porque no quería atarla a él, porque quería que Kagome eligiera sola lo que quería hacer con su vida y si sus caminos se volvían a cruzar entonces él no la dejaría ir nunca más.

Y aquella llamada era justamente lo que había estado esperando de manera paciente por dos años; la voz de la persona que le llamó era completamente desconocida, pero con el simple hecho de mencionar a la pelinegra fue suficiente para él para ir a ver a esa tal _Megumi _al sitio que le había mencionado y, para además, escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Por eso canceló todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo pasó para otro día y partió rápidamente a aquel punto de la ciudad dónde la señal que había estado esperando, llegaría.

Cuando Sesshōmaru llegó a aquella cafetería alejada de la ciudad, la tal Megumi ya se encontraba ahí; la reconoció como la chica que acompañó a Kagome a la cafetería dónde él anteriormente trabajaba. Megumi mencionó que lo había llamado porqué deseaba volver a ver a su amiga feliz, porque se había dado cuenta que el tiempo que ambos llevaban distanciados era el mismo en el que Kagome no se mostraba tan alegre como antes, parecía que algo o más bien _alguien _le faltaba.

Ella supo que él era aquella persona.

Sesshōmaru escuchó todo con atención, enterándose así todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Kagome en los últimos dos años y supo que no iba a encontrarla en el mismo lugar en el cual la había dejado sola, sino que la encontraría en un lugar muy cerca de su casa, conviviendo con los suyos. Pero Higurashi no era completamente feliz, igual que él.

—Por favor —dijo Megumi antes de partir—. Si la quieres, _vuelve_.

Y entonces se marchó de aquel lugar, sabiendo que su parte de la historia estaba completamente hecha y que lo demás se lo había dejado a aquel desconocido de cabello plateado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que había hecho lo correcto y que todo eso tendría buenos frutos.

Sonrió ante la idea de que fuera así.

* * *

><p>El frío característico del invierno azotaba la ciudad con fuerza, Kagome se encontraba abrigada bajo las mantas con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, frente a ella se presentaba una película de acción, la cual horas antes su hermano y ella habían deseado ver, pero éste se había quedado dormido después de que pasaron dos películas antes. Ella abrigó a Sota con la manta, mientras dejaba que su cabeza reposará en sus piernas.<p>

Admiró el rostro durmiente de su hermano menor y sonrió al sentirlo tan cercano a ella; desde que Sesshōmaru se había marchado, Sota había empezado a frecuentarla más, no dejaba que pasaran mucho tiempo separados y era casi una regla que cada dos semanas vieran una película en la casa de ella mientras comían algo o bebían algo. Ese fin de semana le tocaba al chocolate caliente que ambos habían hecho con mucho esfuerzo.

Su madre todavía seguía ocupada con los asuntos de trabajo y su abuelo poco a poco perdía las fuerzas en sus piernas para bajar, tanto que estaban pensando en construir una especie de rampa y comprar una silla de ruedas para que el mayor se pudiera transportar. La idea no le había gustado mucho al mayor, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Kagome siempre trató de convencerlo de que se dejara ayudar a bajar todas las escaleras o que permaneciera en casa descansando, pero la terquedad parecía ser una herencia —o maldición— familiar.

Apagó el televisor y, con el control que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, prendió el estéreo, dónde se empezó a reproducir el último disco que había colocado. Eran canciones suaves, tristes; la mayoría de ellas describía como se sentía en ese mismo momento. Acarició el cabello negro de su hermano como cuándo eran pequeños, cerró los ojos en un acto involuntario, dejándose envolver por aquellos recuerdos que se le hacían tan lejanos.

Poco a poco dejó de sentir frío y la música pasó a segundo plano, lo único de lo que estaba consciente en aquel momento era en los recuerdos del pasado, también se imaginó que Sesshōmaru volvía por ella —una idea demasiado ridícula— y que ambos volvían a estar juntos porque querían y no porque tenían un objetivo en común. Imaginó como hubiera sido conocer a Sesshōmaru y enamorarse de él sin que hubiera algún obstáculo de por medio, como sería quererlo sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera el pasado.

Con aquellos pensamientos se quedó dormida en aquel sillón, sin saber que el peliplata la estaba observando por la ventana y estuvo al tanto del cambio de expresión en su rostro hasta que el sueño la venció.

Sesshōmaru Taishō había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>El domingo en la mañana que Sota despertó, le dijo a su hermana que tenía que irse porque tenía mucha tarea por terminar, pero que deseaba pronto volver a repetir todo lo que habían hecho en el día, desde ir de compras hasta terminar dormidos en el sillón como cuando eran pequeños. Kagome asintió y le dijo que podría volver cuándo quisiera.<p>

—¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! —Prometió mientras corría a toda prisa para llegar cuanto antes a casa. Higurashi pensó que se caería debido a la nieve, pero su hermano muchas veces se había librado de las caídas, por lo que dudaba mucho que tuviera un accidente.

Dio media vuelta para entrar en su casa cuándo sintió que era observada y volteó hacía la derecha, topándose con dos pares de ojos ámbares que la miraban con demasiada atención, Kagome sintió que muchas emociones se apoderaban de ella, desde el enfado hasta la alegría de volverlo a ver, pero lo que gobernaba era la incertidumbre. ¿Qué hacía Sesshōmaru ahí y qué motivos tenía para volver? En aquel lugar nunca antes lo había visto, es más, el fraccionamiento era nuevo y había poca gente en el vecindario.

—¿Qué quieres?

El peliplata casi sonrió, casi adivinando que recibiría esa contestación como bienvenida y teniendo en cuenta que la merecía. Kagome mantenía las manos en forma de puño al lado de su cuerpo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Kagome era como un libro abierto para él.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Insistió ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

«_A ti» _aquello hubiera sido no solo una buena respuesta para esa pregunta, sino también para la anterior, pero Sesshōmaru no era bueno para las palabras, a él le quedaban mejor las acciones, las muestras sutiles de afecto. Porque sabía que las palabras se las llevaba el viento, como aquellas preguntas que había dicho Kagome impulsada por la rabia y que pronto quedarían en la historia como un recuerdo para ambos que poco a poco se desvanecería con el tiempo.

—Sesshōmaru —Kagome frunció el ceño aún más, apurándolo por una respuesta que al parecer no quería dar—. ¿Por qué volviste? —Preguntó por fin.

El cielo se oscureció más y se veía que los copos de nieve empezarían a caer, pero ninguno de los dos se mostró interesado por eso.

—Olvide a a_lguien _aquí.

Higurashi se mostró demasiado desconcertada por aquella contestación —sobre todo por la contestación misma—. Pero no tardó en asimilar de lo que le estaba hablado y en vez de relajar el ceño, lo frunció aún más. Los puños se apretaron aún más y estaba dispuesta a soltarle todo lo que había estado guardando esos dos años.

En esos momentos no le importaba que Sesshōmaru había regresado por _ella._

—¡Te fuiste! —Reclamó, acercándose—. ¡Te fuiste sin decirme _adiós_! —Ambos puños poco a poco se estrellaron en el pecho del peliplata—. ¡Aprovechaste que estaba dormida! —Volvió a reclamar y a golpear—. ¡Te fuiste por dos años! ¡Ni un mensaje, ni siquiera un encuentro por accidente! ¡Nunca más me volviste a buscar! —Las lágrimas cayeron poco a poco, mientras los golpes se intensificaban—. ¡Te detesto, Sesshōmaru! —El peliplata sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, pero sin llegar a dañarla—. ¡Suéltame! —Reclamó pero sus órdenes no fueron atacadas—. ¡He dic—!

De repente los labios del Yōkai se encontraban aprisionando los suyos en un beso suave, era un acaricia de labios, Kagome quedó impresionada por dicha acción y Sesshōmaru soltó sus manos con delicadeza, pero ella los ocupó para enrollarlos en el cuello del peliplata y pegarse más a él, tal vez buscando calor o tratando de creer que aquello era real y no una simple fantasía. Él rodeó con sus brazos la cintura femenina, acercándola cada vez más, el beso se intensificó, ambos se mantuvieron besándose sin importarles el frío y los copos de nieve que poco a poco caían.

En ese momento, solo eran ambos dos y los demás no existían. En ese momento olvidaron todo lo que habían pasado; fue como encontrar la contraparte que les hacía falta.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel encuentro habían entrado en el nuevo departamento de Kagome, ambos se sentaron en el sillón, juntos. Sin decir absolutamente nada, Kagome quería explicaciones, pero sabía que sería inútil ya que él no le diría absolutamente nada. Pero así era Sesshōmaru y así le gustaba.<p>

—Perdón. —Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del peliplata y ella se sonrojó al saber que ese perdón era por todo lo que había dicho anteriormente, se sentía avergonzaba, pero mejor. Libre de aquella carga en sus hombros y feliz por saber que él había regresado.

Por ella.

—¿Me volverás a raptar? —Soltó en broma, recordando la primera vez que se habían reencontrado y él prácticamente la había sacado de su casa para buscar juntos.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Sesshōmaru tenía otros planes, que no diría todavía. Se acercó a la pelinegra y la jaló del brazo, haciendo que ella y él cayeran en aquel sillón, Kagome le abrazó, acomodándose en su pecho y Sesshōmaru posó una de sus manos en el cabello femenino y otro en su cintura. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de él y disfrutando de su compañía y del calor de su cuerpo en un día tan helado como ese. El peliplata aspiró el aroma de ella sin que Kagome se diera cuenta.

Permanecieron de esa manera, compartiendo aquel silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y atesorando ese momento en su mente por siempre. Porque era lo que tanto habían esperado, era aquel reencuentro que estaban esperando con ansias.

Porque era el inicio de su historia.

* * *

><p>Después de permanecer abrazados gran parte de la mañana, luego escuchando música y por último viendo películas, ambos decidieron que era hora de comer. Sesshōmaru sugirió ir a algún lugar a comer, pero Kagome le dijo que no —y él decidió no seguirle la contraria sólo por ese día—, así que ambos (cuándo la nieve dejó de caer) decidieron ir a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la comida.<p>

Fue como en los viejos tiempos en los que ambos habían empezado a salir juntos a comprar y después de cumplir con su tarea dieron una vuelta por un parque que Sesshōmaru reconoció porque ahí mismo se había encontrado con Totosai.

¿Qué habría pasado con él? Se preguntó.

Desde que había tomado el camino que daba hacía el ayuntamiento, no había tenido noticias de Totosai, es más, ni siquiera se había aparecido para darle algún sermón ni tampoco se lo habían encontrado. ¿Acaso la tierra se lo había tragado? No, era imposible. Tampoco era probable que hubiera muerto, porque seguía siendo un Yōkai, que si bien no era inmortal, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar unos siglos más.

Sintió la calidez de la mano de su acompañante y eso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, correspondió a aquella acción con un leve apretón y siguieron caminando rumbo al departamento de Kagome. Ella le dijo que había pasado con su vida —cosa que Sesshōmaru ya sabía, pero la dejó continuar— hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

—Rin.

—¡Me alegra tanto verlo! —La adolescente tenía unas bolsas en sus manos, lo que significaba que había ido de compras—. ¡Quería agradecerle por los regalos! —Sesshōmaru no dijo absolutamente nada—. Vamos, el abuelo Jaken me dijo que fue usted —confesó—, gracias.

Él asintió.

Rin sonrió a Kagome y notó rápidamente las manos de ambos entrelazas. Kagome quiso apartar su mano pero el fuerte agarre del peliplata se lo impidió, la adolescente sonrió aún más y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Son pareja! —Su voz sonaba llena de júbilo; ella estaba feliz por ambos—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Debían estar juntos!

La pelinegra no aguantó la emoción y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, tanta que ambos quedaron sorprendidos. A pesar de que Rin tenía los recuerdos de su vida anterior, no se mostraba afligida por eso, ni siquiera parecía importarle; para ambos, ella seguía siendo la misma niña pequeña que habían conocido. Esa niña imperativa y aventurera que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Y, al parecer, la segunda que los recordaba y aceptaba que estuvieran juntos.

Ella se tuvo que separar cuándo su celular sonó y descubrió que la llamada era de su madre, Rin palideció, Kagome rió al ver su expresión. ¿Acaso su madre era demasiado estricta? No pudo soportar la curiosidad.

—No, para nada —aclaró—, pero es muy _preocupona_ —rió—. Debo irme, espero verlos pronto —volvió a abrazarlos—. Sean felices, ¡y gracias de nuevo, señor Sesshōmaru!

Y se fue, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Kagome preguntó—: ¿Regalos?

Él le dijo que la mayoría de sus riquezas que habían sido enterradas, ahora se encontraban invertidas en su nueva compañía y como era mucho, una parte se la dio a Jaken para que viera por la felicidad de Rin.

—En verdad la quieres.

En eso, tenía razón.

La quería tanto como un padre a una hija.

* * *

><p>Las semanas siguientes a Kagome y a Sesshōmaru se les vio más juntos que cuándo vivían en el mismo lugar, después del trabajo de Kagome, ella iba a la compañía de Sesshōmaru para hacerle compañía; la mayoría de los empleados ya la conocían y hasta se llevaban bien, otros habían sido capaz de comprobar que su jefe era demasiado celoso y posesivo con su pareja.<p>

Sin importar quién los mirara y en qué momento, siempre coincidían en que hacían buena pareja y que se llevaban bien a pesar de que sus argumentos a veces eran diferentes y a pesar del poco tiempo con el que contaban para estar juntos, ambos buscaban la forma de verse mínimo una vez por semana.

El tiempo que perdieron, poco a poco lo fueron recuperando y disfrutaron cada vez más la compañía del otro, dándose cuenta de que si hubieran convivido antes, cuando estaban en el Sengoku, tal vez se hubieran ahorrado demasiado sufrimiento.

Al mes de que ambos estuvieran juntos, Naomi volvió de viaje y se enteró —gracias a Sota— que esos dos habían vuelto a estar juntos. Ella se alegró al enterarse de eso y buscó al peliplata en la oficina de su empresa para hablar seriamente con él; le pidió que cuidara a su hija y que no se volviera a marchar porque la haría sufrir más de lo que había sufrido y aquello no era justo.

Sesshōmaru escuchó todo con atención y le dio a la señora Higurashi su palabra de que haría a su hija feliz.

Y la cumpliría.

* * *

><p>Cuándo el cielo dejó de ser gris y el frío poco a poco dejo de sentirse tan intenso y la primera empezó a traer consigo el nacimiento de nuevas flores y el repoblamiento de los árboles, Kagome recibió una sorpresa que nunca olvidaría y que sería un recuerdo que contaría hasta el día que pereciera.<p>

Fue cuando Sesshōmaru llegó por sorpresa a su departamento y le entregó la despensa que le había encargado debido a que no había tenido tiempo de comprarla, también el peliplata le había llevado un pedazo del pastel de la fiesta de Rin y ella encantada se sentó a comérselo hasta que sintió que mordía algo completamente duro.

Se encontró con un anillo de compromiso.

Volteó a verlo completamente sorprendida, pero Sesshōmaru seguía con la misma expresión. Estuvo a punto de pensar que era una broma —de muy mal gusto— pero por ser él no pensó que aquello fuera una broma; sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y estuvo tentada a pellizcarse ante la idea de que aquello era un sueño.

Pero no lo era.

Lo que sentía era tan real y tan incomparable.

Al colocarse ese anillo estaba aceptando compartir su vida con Sesshōmaru, lo sabía perfectamente y lo aceptaba; ya demasiados años habían perdido. Después de eso lo besó, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía y Sesshōmaru le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Aquello era un _te amo _que Kagome finalmente supo leer perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que ambos habían aprendido era que el <em>deseo <em>de encontrar a sus seres queridos y volver a formar la vida que tenían antes de que murieran era _un deseo imposible. _Sin embargo, el _deseo _de estar juntos sin que nadie ni nada los separara no era algo imposible, era algo que se podía cumplir si ambos se lo proponían. Se miraron a los ojos cuándo dijeron sus votos de boda y fue eso necesario para comprender que ninguno deseaba separarse nunca más del otro.

Habían cometido errores, pero habían sabido remediarlos.

Cuándo unieron sus labios en un beso como sello de aquella promesa que se habían hecho, todos aplaudieron felices por la nueva pareja que unía su vida para siempre. Ya no había dudas, ni culpas, ni siquiera llevaban cargas en sus hombros, eran libres para ser felices al lado del otro.

Su búsqueda había acabado, pero gracias a ella habían encontrado a aquella contraparte que les hacía falta, ahora eran y serían felices hasta que sus cuerpos perecieran.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Decir 'Fin' me ha costado mucho, ésta historia nació como un reto, pero en sí nunca me gusto al cien. Cuándo pidieron una continuación, me bloquee, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que la historia tenía un gran potencial y me gustó, tanto que no tenía planeado ni siquiera un final, porque no le veía el "fin" a la historia, pero ahora lo tiene. ¿Qué decir? Me he divertido tanto escribiendo, así como he sufrido con mis personajes y me ha encantado el papel que cada uno fue poco a poco desarrollando.<em>

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia conmigo hasta su final, espero hayan quedado satisfechos con el capítulo y que les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa, porque esa es mi paga. Me disculpo de nuevo por mis tardanzas que nunca fueron planeadas; los meses anteriores estuvieron cargados de obstáculos. Muchas gracias por ayudar de manera indirecta, por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y sobre todo por su constante ayuda._

_Gracias por todo. Sin ustedes… no podría seguir en el Fandom. _

_Espero (en realidad es lo que más espero) leernos pronto. ¡Un saludo y abrazo! Los quiero con todo mi corazón. _

_Breen._

* * *

><p><em>(*) Quiero saber <em>—Jaime Kohen.

(2) Megumi es la reencarnación de Sango, pero ella no recuerda absolutamente nada.


End file.
